Amor de Colegio
by Sve
Summary: ONESHOT. Y aunque en mi brazo llevo un tatuaje, dice la gente, que soy maleante, pero todos mienten... Song Fic. Avisame si acaso te demoras, yo te estaré esperando como siempre...


**Disfrútenlo, y vívanlo, dos historias en un día.**

**No les había dicho, pero hace más de un año que no publicaba nada.**

-..-..-.-

**Amor de Colegio.**

**By Evelyn.**

**Mañana avísame si acaso te demoras,**

**yo estaré esperándote a la misma hora,**

**en el colegio donde por la tarde a solas, **

**voy a hacerte mía voy a besuquearte toda.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy como siempre, mañana es igual ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya¿Hace cuánto "la sucia" no lo es más? Te esperaré como lo hago siempre, como lo hago todos los miércoles... Porque tú no me esperas, lo hago yo, siempre diciéndome que no volverás, que debe acabar, pero siempre te apareces, igual que como yo te espero sabiendo a todo lo que me enfrento. Pero avísame, avísame si no puedes llegar, avísame si no tienes otra alternativa que faltar, no lo podría aguantar...

Mañana nos veremos, como siempre lo hacemos, pero no será igual que todos los días, mañana será como sólo lo es los miércoles, como sólo nos vemos, en la intimidad de algún aula vacía, de este colegio, porque dejaremos de ser sólo compañeros, enemigos y nos transformaremos en algo que no tiene nombre, ni nunca lo tendrá.

Amantes en la profundidad, amantes en la oscuridad, _amantes de la oscuridad_... Si cuando te veo por algún pasillo no puedo resistirme a la tentación de tenerte para mí, de atrapar tus labios, con los míos, de sentir la piel de tu espalda tensarse cuando la acaricio sin miramientos, sentir tus manos tímidas tomando mi cuello con fuerza, Merlín, eres increíble, después de tanto tiempo aún no te acostumbras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mañana dime si algún hombre te incomoda,**

**pa' reventarlo y que sepa que no está sola,**

**yo voy a llorar por ti, yo moriría por ti, **

**yo mataría por ti, a cualquier hora.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero cuando te cruzo con alguno de tus guardaespaldas, lo que siento es totalmente distinto, y ni que hablar cuando lo que veo es alguna mirada posándose en ti, o algún sonrojo tuyo por algún comentario seguramente desubicado por parte de alguno de tus compañeros, o incluso míos...

No me interesa saber que es lo que sucede, no me interesa saber que es lo que te dicen, pero con el simple hecho de presenciar eso y no poder hacer nada, puedes quedarte segura de que nadie más posará su mirada en ti, con maleficios anónimos e intimidaciones absurdas, siempre salen huyendo, sólo para que sepan que tú, Granger, ya tienes un dueño.

Es incomprensible lo que siento hacia ti, de a momentos te odio por no dejarme en paz, porque no sales de mis pensamientos, porque aunque no quiera entenderlo, ni aceptarlo, tú, me haz cambiado, ya no soy lo que era antes, no puedo mirar a nadie más, no puedo llamarte como te llamaba, no puedo ni siquiera aparentar, aunque lo quiera hacer, no lo logro, pero sé que sólo tú notas la forma distinta en que te miro, sólo tú...

Y lo que más me afecta de esto que siento es que sin que me halla dado cuenta, arriesgue demasiado por algo que no sé si durará, por algo que no sé si soportará, por algo que por más que lo intente no lo termino de comprender; por algo por lo que lloraré, por algo por lo que lloré...

Sí, imagínatelo, el perfecto y puro de Draco Malfoy llorando por una impura, increíble, no? Pues créelo, es así, y no sólo eso, y tú no lo sabes(y no sabrás), no sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llagar por un anhelo, hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por un capricho: por ti.

Conoces a todo lo que me estoy enfrentando, y aunque no lo aparentes sé que te importa, se te nota en la cara cada vez que recibo algún carta de mi padre, probablemente con una amenaza por un rumor sobre ti, o algo así, pero sólo yo conozco mis reglas, hasta donde llegaré, hasta mi muerte, y si no es suficiente, hasta la de los demás...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No me importa lo que piense la directora,**

**que yo te valla a buscar con mi socio a cualquier hora,**

**yo lo que quiero es que salga mi gata traidora,**

**te pido sal, por favor, que pasan las horas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y qué me importa si algún día nos descubren? Qué me importa si alguien se entera, si Dumbledore mismo nos ve? No me interesa lo que puedan pensar, porque solamente me importas tú, con alguna estúpida excusa pensada por Zabini, él si que vale estar conmigo en Slytherin...

Pero tú eres mi felina, apacible por fuera, nadie creería nada de ti, pero yo te conozco... traidora, pero no mía, traidora de tus amigos. Pero acaso importa? Si nos tenemos entre nosotros no necesitamos de nada ni nadie más...

Cada vez que te paso a buscar, cuando huimos de alguna clase separada, no sería ya un secreto si todos se dieran cuenta de la sola ausencia de nosotros dos en una clase compartida. Pero esto se está transformando en un tormento, quiero sentir aunque sea tus manos rozando las mías, las horas se hacen años para mí, cada vez que te tardas algo, tal vez por un examen, tal vez porque te encaprichaste y dices no querer verme más, sin embargo siempre regresas; pero por favor, no hagas desesperarme más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yo lo que quiero es que tú me demuestres,**

**que eres una muchacha decente,**

**y aunque en mi brazo llevo un tatuaje, dice la gente, **

**que soy maleante, pero todos mienten.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eres única y sólo ahora me doy cuenta, no hay dos como tú, y créeme, sé de mujeres, conozco sus gustos y disgustos, sus miradas, sus palabras, sus llantos, sus risas, pero tú, eres diferente a todas ellas; cada paso que das es algo nuevo por descubrir de ti, cada palabra es diferente a la anterior, no te gusta repetir, eso lo sé, nunca me lo dijiste, pero me lo demuestras...

Cuántas personas no te conocen? Acaso me puedes decir que alguien vio más allá de esas hermosas piernas y esa faceta de niña estudiosa como yo lo hice? Alguien te conoce lo suficiente como para poder decir cómo eres? Ni siquiera la Comadreja o San Potter, aquí no hay más, sólo tu y yo, por más que no quieras entenderlo...

Es que tú también sabes mucho de mí, quizás demasiado, pero no me importa, no tengo nada que ocultarte ni mucho menos. Sabes de lo hago todo el tiempo, de lo que fue mi pasado, de mi odio y resentimiento, sabes de lo que se oculta tras las mangas de las camisas del colegio, y lo reconoces; de eso que todos hablan sin ver ni conocer, de eso que todos juzgan sin comprender... Tú sabes perfectamente lo que esa marca significa para mí, sólo algo con lo que supuestamente estoy cumpliendo, más la verdad ya es obvia... no lo hago...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mañana avísame si acaso te demoras,**

**yo estaré esperándote a la misma hora,**

**en el colegio donde por la tarde a solas, **

**voy a hacerte mía voy a besuquearte toda.**

**Mañana dime si algún hombre te incomoda,**

**pa' reventarlo y que sepa que no está sola,**

**yo voy a llorar por ti, yo moriría por ti, **

**yo mataría por ti, a cualquier hora.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensar que esto es sólo nuestro, que él único testigo de todo lo que ocurre entre nosotros siempre fueron las paredes de este lugar, que todos desconocen lo que son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger cuando no hay nadie alrededor, cuando el frío es intenso, cuando se cruzan, cuando dejan de ser puro e impura para ser sólo dos amantes más, para ser dos almas que se complementan en la soledad de los lugares más recónditos.

Dos seres que son invadidos por lo que no tiene nombre, dos seres que se dejan morir sólo para poder nacer nuevamente...

Quien tuviera el poder de conocer lo que entre nosotros sucede, quien tuviera el poder de leer nuestras mentes y sonrojarse con cada inapropiado pensamiento que bien los dos conocemos, de sentir envidia por lo que nuestros recuerdos demuestran, tocar las estrellas con las manos, sentir lo increíble en sólo una palabra, en un pensamientos, en un movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y estoy rogando que llegue el fin de semana,**

**para mentirle como siempre a tu hermana,**

**que te vas para el cine, mañana,**

**un placer tenerte en mi cama.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bendito sea tu intelecto, y benditas sean tus palabras y mentiras, y bendita seas tú por lograr lo impensable, como cada fin de semana, mintiendo. Mintiendo por mí, que es aún mejor, aunque luego lo reproches, sé por qué lo haces; diciendo que irás a la biblioteca a estudiar, diciendo que quieres descansar, diciendo que tienes que verificar, o cumplir con tu deber como Premio Anual. Sólo yo sé que no es así.

Cuando a la tarde apareces, se nota que lloraste, se nota que sientes furia por ti, por esto, pero sé que no es hacia mí, y no te culpo, somos personas distintas, tú soñando con la felicidad, yo con algo mucho mejor…

Pero luego todo se olvida Hermione, el pasado es pasado y presente futuro, cuando llegas a las mazmorras yo siempre te estoy esperando, luchando internamente entre hacerte mía en ese preciso instante o esperar un poco más, alimentando la lujuria que me da tenerte enfrente mío y no hacer nada. Y luchas, te vas, te quedas, te vas. Perdiste, y simplemente tomo tu mano y en mi cama terminas, susurrando palabras incomprensibles, diciendo aquello que nunca dirías, que sólo guardas para mí.

Y me siento glorioso, eufórico, de que eres sólo mía, y nadie más conoce el calor de tus labios, la frialdad de tu mente a la hora de la pasión, la tersa piel que sólo se puede sentir con mis abdomen rozando el tuyo propio, el deleite de sentir cada fracción de tu ser tensarse durante infinitos segundos cada vez que un orgasmo te alcanza, y el éxtasis de ver tus ojos negros de placer, de ímpetu, de pasión, de algo sin nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hay rumores de que te enamoraste,**

**y a tus amigas de mí les contaste,**

**y aunque mucha gente dice que soy maleante,**

**nadie podrá con este romance.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He oído a muchas hablar de ti, he oído a Pansy hablar de ti, de tu _novedad_, así que estás enamorada… Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, todas y todos hablando de aquello que no les incumbe para nada, de aquello que creen conocer y no comprenden, de aquello que mienten… Porque no es un milagro que al fin alguien se halla fijado en ti, y lo sabes, y no le das importancia, y sigues como si nada, porque realmente ellos no son nada.

Me enteré que no soy más un secreto, que tus amigas de mí conocen, que se sorprenden de sólo pensarlo, que no pueden ni imaginarlo, que simplemente ignoraban tus desapariciones, que ignoraban que no eras igual, que tu aroma no era igual, que eras una mujer como otras, como ninguna. Pero ninguna de ellas es muy discreta, por eso lo sé, mirándome como si nada, acusándome de algo incoherente, mirando mi antebrazo con temor…

Y qué me importa a mí lo que todos piensen, y qué me importa si a alguien le molesta; si somos felices, si somos complementarios, si alcanzamos la perfección, si nos hundimos en el infierno por nuestros pecados, si acabamos con todo aquello que no conocemos, si el mundo se derrumba a nuestros pies, si morimos en el intento, a quién le tendría que importar…

Si es de amar, pecar…

-..-..-

**Charan! La verdad a mí me gusta, no creo que a ustedes mucho, pero es una historia que realmente me llega, de sólo imaginarlo, son tan distintos…**

**Creo que esta canción describe muy bien esta relación, demasiado diría yo, quizás mucho, la parte del brazo es increíble. La canción se llama, así como el fic, Amor de Colegio, se la puede encontrar en dos versiones, una de Zion (creo que se escribe así) y otra de El Original.**

**En si, el ritmo es horrible, bah, a mí no me gusta, la cumbia ni nada así que bue, pero un día jajaja, estaba en el autobús que me lleva al colegio y justo la pasaron, y créanme que hice infinidad de cosas por conseguirla y acá estoy, jejeje.**

**En fin, déjenme un review o háganme saber que les gustó por lo menos, ya saben, mi msn aiev**

**Así que me despido.**

**Sveta (Evelyn).**

**_Lunes, 05 de Febrero de 2007. 16.35._**


End file.
